


Solve all your problems in one easy step

by anonymous_renegade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_renegade/pseuds/anonymous_renegade
Summary: June has a bad therapy session
Kudos: 8





	Solve all your problems in one easy step

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this from mobile will fix tags later

June:  
June:  
June:  
June: why cant I kill myself.  
June: I mean I know why like, physically but why. shouldnt i.   
June: of course it's not easy but if life was easy I wouldnt want to kill myself I mean.  
June: do I need a reason? is it not enough to just tell you?  
June: what. and I'm actually asking. what is there to make any of this worth it. why the actual. fuck? would I want to be alive.  
June: I love rose. and dave is great. jades been... distant but.  
June: and I could do it too.  
June: what if I. left here and bought a pistol I could just. I could finally stop I could finally die why am I not doing that WHY AM I NOT-  
June:  
June: sorry. got carried away.  
June: but I mean it though. I. I could just go and actually kill myself. and I guess the reason I'm not doing that is why I'm here?  
June: doc I'm telling you that I wholeheartedly wish I was dead I want it more than anything so if you somehow manage to fix that I'll transfer my savings account to your pocket but really what I wish you would do is hand me a gun and dare me to do it.  
June: like actually I know you wont I know it kinda goes against the... hehe job description but a part me feels like you just should.  
June: like what's the simplest solution to all my problems what could I do right now to end all of it no lifetime of pain and "growth" getting slightly better but never actually healing always having it claw at the back of my mind because I'm right, I'm objectively right that I dont have enough or really anything to live for and no matter what I do to try and change that or if I try to I dont know... Become Better Cause I Can Do It like people say, try to "live up to my potential" and "make the best of a bad situation" when the solution is to end the bad situation and leave like that's always an option right, just to leave?  
June: she thinks it's a bad time in my life or something I've been going through or hell just because I havent gotten enough sun but she dosent know. she dosent get it she dosent. see that this isnt really worse than I've been for the entire rest of my fucking life it's just that I figured it out I... understand the solution.  
June: theres no cure for trauma? No surgery I can get to make me stop hating my body? No actions I can take to make me not loathe everything I do? that's all wrong. It's wrong! theres actually a simple incision I can do at home to fix all my problems. one simple trick to cure depression, one DIY that makes me feel blissful nothing for the rest of time, this life hack will make it so you never have to worry about your future again, this easy project will make you.  
June: give you.  
June: I dont wanna live.  
June: please I dont wanna live. please.  
June:  
June:  
June:  
Therapist: And that's time


End file.
